hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Steady Rhythmus
Steady Rhythmus (揺るぎないRhythmus Yuruginai Rhythmus, lit. "Steady Rhythm") is the sixth image song for the character Germany in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Hiroki Yasumoto in the voice of Germany, with Atsushi Kousaka in the voice of Prussia. Lyrics Kanji= 狭い個室で一人でドコドコ 休み時間に一人でドコドコ ほんの少しのズレも 俺には許されないんだ 空調を止め 明かりを消し 時の流れの中で 手に入れた物は 正確無比の 揺るぎないRhythmus 刻む!刻め!! 魂の音 いつか夢見たあの地へ 歌う!歌え!! 腹の底から 今高らかに叫べ 集え!鳴らせ!! 猛々しく 勇ましきこのHarmonie 刻め!続け!! 魂の音 この身果てるまで 届けよう 「本気で練習した後は、めいっぱい休む事も忘れるな!」 休んだ後もまだまだドコドコ メトロノームに合わせてドコドコ たった一つのミスも 俺には許されないんだ 背筋を伸ばし 瞳を閉じ 肩の力を抜けば 見えてくるんだ 憧れの場所 Wacken Open Air すぐ!そこ! 刻む!刻め!! 魂の音 夢みていた この地で 歌う!歌え!! 腹の底から 今高らかに叫べ 集え!鳴らせ!! 猛々しく 熟練されたHarmonie 刻め!続け!! 魂の音 この身果てるまで 届けよう 「ヴェスト!ドラムの腕前あがったじゃねーかー!」 「兄さんはいつまでたっても相変わらずだな。」 「よし!次は俺の魂のギターソロだ!受け取れぃ!」 これからもずっと この仲間と共にゆくために もっと個人の技術を 磨くことが必要だ 壊せ!越えろ!! 心の壁 己を信じ突き進め 歌う!歌え!! 腹の底から 最大限叫べ 調和!規律!! 最後まで 気を抜かず守りきれ! 刻む!刻め!! 魂の音 この身果てるまで 届けよう 「ヴェスト!終わったらビール飲みに行こうぜ!」 「あぁ、反省会も兼ねて。な。兄さんには言いたいことがた~っぷりあるからな。」 「ゲゲゲ…楽しく飲もうぜ~。」 |-| Romaji= Semai koshitsu de hitori de dokodoko Yasumi jikan ni hitori de dokodoko Hon no sukoshi no zure mo ore ni wa yurusarenainda Kuuchou wo tome akari wo keshi toki no nagare no naka de Te ni ireta mono wa seikakumuhi no yuruginai ryutomusu Kizamu! kizame!! Tamashii no oto itsuka yume mita ano chi e Utau! Utae!! Hara no soko kara ima takaraka ni sakebe Tsudoe! narase!! Takedakeshiku isamashiki kono harumoni- Kizame! tsudzuke!! Tamashii no oto kono mi hateru made todokeyou “Honki de renshuu shita ato wa, meippai yasumu koto mo wasureruna!” Yasunda ado mo madamada dokodoko Metorono-mu ni awasete dokodoko Tatta hitotsu no misu mo ore niwa yurusarenainda Sesuji wo nobashi hitomi wo toji kata no chikara wo nukeba Mietekurunda akogare no basho Wacken Open Air sugu! Soko! Kizamu! kizame!! Tamashii no oto yume miteita kono chi e Utau! utae!! Hara no soko kara ima takaraka ni sakebe Tsudoe! narase!! Takedakeshiku jukurensareta harumoni- Kizame! tsudzuke!! Tamashii no oto kono mi hateru made todokeyou “Vesuto! doramu no udemae agatta jane- ka-!” “Niisan wa itsumade tattemo aikawarazu dana.” “Yoshi! Tsuki wa ore no tamashii no gita- soro da! Uketorei!” Korekara mo zutto Kono nakama to tomo ni yuku tame ni Motto kojin no gijutsu wo Migaku koto ga hitsuyou da Kowase! koero!! Kokoro no kabe onore wo shinjitsuki susume Utau! utae!! Hara no soko kara saidaigen sakebe Chouwa! kiritsu!! Saigo made ki wo nukazu mamorikire! Kizamu! kizame!! Tamashii no oto kono mi hateru made todokeyou “Vesuto! Owattara bi-ru nomi ni ikou ze!” “Aa, hanseikai mo kanete. Na. Niisan ni wa iitai koto ga ta~ppuri aru kara na.” “Gegege… tanoshiku nomou ze~.” |-| English= Drumming in a small private room alone Drumming during free breaks alone I will not allow even the smallest offbeat Turning off the air-conditioning and the light, as time goes by I was able to obtain a steady RhythmusRhythm of unparalleled accuracy Keep the beat! Get the rhythm! The sound of the soul, to that land I once saw in my dream We’ll sing! Sing it!! From the bottom of the stomach, shout at the top of your lungs now Gather together! Beat it out!! This fierce and vigorous HarmonieHarmony Keep the beat! Keep going!! The sound of the soul, I’ll keep it beating, until the end of my days “After the rigorous practice, don’t forget to take a good rest!” Drumming again after my break Drumming in sync with the metronome I will not allow even one single mistake When I straighten my back, close my eyes, and loosen up my shoulders I can see it, that place I dream to be, Wacken Open Air is just! Right there! Keep the beat! Get the rhythm! The sound of the soul, to this land I saw in my dreams We’ll sing! Sing it!! From the bottom of the stomach, shout at the top of your lungs now Gather together! Beat it out!! The fierce and masterful Harmonie Keep the beat! Keep going!! The sound of the soul, I’ll keep it beating, until the end of my days “West! Your drumming technique sure has improved a lot!” “As for you, Brother, yours just stayed the same.” “Aw-yeah! The next bit is my guitar solo of the soul! Take that!” From now on, and forever In order to go on with my band mate It is necessary for me to hone My own skills even more Break it! Overcome it! The barrier of the heart, believe in yourself and charge forward We’ll sing! Sing it!! From the bottom of the stomach, shout at your absolute maximum Harmony! Rhythm!! Stay focused and keep it up until the end! Keep the beat! Get the rhythm! The sound of the soul, I’ll keep it beating, until the end of my days “West! Let’s go get ourselves a beer after we’re done!” “Yeah, we’ll make it our evaluation meeting as well. There’s SO MUCH we need to talk about, Brother.” “Ugh ugh… let’s just have fun drinking~” Album This song was released on July 8, 2015, on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle Character CD Vol. 2 - Prussia and Germany, and it is the second track. Also on the album is Ah Legendary Class☆The Awesome Me Highway. This song is also the fourth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 3, which was released on September 6, 2017. Trivia *The drums might have been played by Germany's voice actor, Hiroki Yasumoto as he had told fans that he'll play the drums in his character song one day. *The guitar might have been played by Prussia's voice actor, Atsushi Kousaka. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs